Son Gohan Meets Hogwarts
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: Gohan gets a surprise when Dumbledore comes to tell him he's a wizard. His best friend, Videl, is also a witch! Starts out in Harry's second year. Also starring Edward Elric from FMA as an ALCHEMY TEACHER! Currently fixing spelling errors and formatting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter. If I did, I would have made that ranch for abused animals and children already.

**Author's Note: I'll be cleaning up any spelling errors starting with Chapter One and using italics and bold words for emphasis from now on. (Meaning if they don't stay formatted from the upload, I'll figure out how to work that out.)**

-DBZ-

"Gohan! Dad's being a pain again! Just tell him the truth already!" a raven-haired, pigtailed girl half-whined, half-growled, entering the capsule house of one Son Gohan without knocking. She stopped suddenly at the sight before her.

"Pro-professor Dumbledore?" she stammered, completely taken aback. The kind, twinkling blue eyes of an aged man with long white hair and beard gazed at her.

"Ah, Videl, I had hoped to meet you here," Dumbledore said with a smile. Videl was floored. What was her school's headmaster waiting for her at her _**best friend's**_ home instead of her own? '_Wait, why is he waiting for me at all_?' she corrected herself. Dumbledore turned back to the conversation the young martial artist had interrupted.

"As I was saying, dear boy, you are not only the most powerful fighter the earth has ever known, but you are an exceptionally powerful wizard. The only reason the Ministry has not known of your magical capabilities is because your hidden power was masking them. Now that you can harness and control that unique power of yours, you have been discovered to be a wizard with great potential. It has been agreed that you study magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Second Year late-starter. You will be allowed to study the first year curriculum at home this summer as well. Miss Videl started last year, so I'm sure she'd be delighted to show you around."

The young demi-Saiyan nodded numbly. He knew magic was real, how could he not after witnessing Shenron's power and meeting the Seer witch Baba multiple times? What shocked him the most was that Videl was a witch. That was more of a surprise than finding out that he, himself, was a wizard.

"Well, here is your letter containing a list of your first and second year supplies. I will be sending a friend of mine to take you to get them tomorrow. His name is Hagrid," Dumbledore finished after allowing his declaration to sink in. "I bid you good day." There was a sound like a cracking whip and the aged wizard disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Gohan blinked, still wondering if he was dreaming. Videl sighed, walked up to her half-Saiyan friend and pinched his forearm. It didn't hurt, but the fact that he felt it was enough to convince him he was wide awake. He gazed at his childhood friend.

"You're a witch?" he wondered in awe. Videl giggled at the awe-struck look on his innocent face. Trust Gohan to think that was more important than finding out he was a wizard.

"Yes, Gohan. I'm what's called a Muggle-born. Muggles are people who can't use magic, like Mom and Dad. I'm a witch born from a non-wizarding family. Though, I'm not sure what you'd be considered by the stuck-up Slytherins..." she mumbled as an afterthought. Gohan's eyes narrowed.

"People give you trouble for being Muggle-born?" he growled in a dangerous voice. Videl suddenly realized her mistake.

"Gohan, I forbid you to do anything more to them than the rest of the school! Control your temper, and **NO KILLING MALFOY**!" she shouted, snapping Gohan out of it while warning him to control himself around the worst of the worst at the same time. Gohan gulped and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said meekly. Videl smirked. Hogwarts would be so much more interesting this year. She prayed Gohan would be in Gryffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or DBZ. If I did, Gohan would've still been a badass during the Buu Saga and wiped that pink blob out, and Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks would've all survived the Final Battle against Old Moldy. (I'm a fan of Erodena's Harry Potter and the Order of the Bleached Phoenix. She thought up the best nickname EVER!)

-DBZ-

"GOHAN! DUMBLEBORE'S FRIEND HAGRID IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Chi-chi shouted from her front door. A large man with bushy hair and an even wilder beard cringed at the volume her voice had reached. "He'll be here in 10 seconds," she told her guest calmly.

"If he'd be here that quickly, why'd ya have ter yell so loud?" he complained, ears ringing.

"'Cause Videl and I were training 2 miles away, and even with my Saiyan hearing, any quieter and I wouldn't have heard her," Gohan said matter-of-factly, causing Hagrid to jump in surprise. The demi-Saiyan gently put Videl on her feet, steadying her until her equilibrium returned.

"Now Gohan, mind Mr. Hagrid and don't get into too much trouble. I know better than to tell you no fighting, as you are your father's son, but try to leave any bad people you come across conscious when you're done," Chi-chi admonished. Gohan grinned.

"Yes, kaa-san," he said, barely able to keep the laughter out of his voice at the irony. Hagrid was dumbfounded. Dumbledore said this child was exceptionally powerful in more ways than one, but he never expected _this_.

"Gohan, mind if I tag along? I need to get my school supplies as well," Videl asked, causing Hagrid to notice her for the first time.

"Sure!" Gohan chirped, his grin widening in delight. Videl giggled. He could be so cute sometimes. Hagrid had never seen this side of Videl before and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeh seem so differen' here, Videl," he stated. Videl smiled gently.

"I can be myself around Gohan much easier than others because he doesn't judge people on anything but _who_ they are," she replied quietly. Gohan nodded in agreement and Hagrid smiled.

"Tha's the way the world should work," he agreed. "Well, we should get ready ter go -"

"Wait! My grandpa said he'd be here to give me some pocket money, and I'd really like you to meet him, Mr. Hagrid," Gohan interrupted.

"Jus call me Hagrid," the large man said smiling. Gohan shook his head.

"You're much older than me, it would be impolite," he countered with a tone that clearly said his mind was made up. Hagrid chuckled. This child was very interesting. Suddenly the demi-Saiyan looked down the road and grinned. A full five minutes later, the others heard the sound of a hovercar approaching, Hagrid was stunned at the sight of the man driving it.

"Gohan! Chi-Chi! Videl! Hi!" the Ox-King called.

"Grandpa!/Dad!" Chichi and Gohan shouted at the same time. The large man parked his hovercar and climbed out, turning to Hagrid.

"Hey there! I'm Gohan's Grandpa, Ox-King, and you must be this Hagrid I've heard about," the Ox-King exclaimed with a grin. "Nice to meet you!"

"Pleasure's mine," the other giant man replied with a grin, shaking the Ox-King's hand. They talked for a bit in excited whispers that only they and Gohan could here. Turn's out they had a lot in common, both being half-giants and all.

"Anyway, I'd love ter stay and chat, but we're a bit behind schedule. Gohan, Videl, we'll be taking a Portkey ter Diagon Alley," Hagrid informed them.

"What's a Portkey?" Gohan asked his best friend. Videl pointed to Hagrid's right hand. He was holding an old boot.

"A Portkey is an item that's been enchanted to transport people from one place to another," she replied. Gohan nodded.

"And I assume from the fact he's holding an old boot it's usually an item people tend to ignore," he observed. Videl nodded.

"Alrigh' yeh two, just touch the Portkey an' we'll be on our way," Hagrid said, impressed at how quickly the young demi-Saiyan adapted and learned. Gohan and Videl smiled and grabbed hold, being whisked away not even a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Unless I can think of something witty to say, there will be no more disclaimers for this story. Everyone should know by now that I don't own a thing.

-DBZ-

Gohan, Videl, and Hagrid landed in the middle of a busy street not even five seconds later. The half-giant staggered a bit from the rough landing and Videl would've fallen over if Gohan hadn't swiftly caught her before her descent began. Hagrid was impressed once again when he saw the demi-Saiyan not only landed without wavering, but also showed no signs of disorientation. In fact, he was already gazing around, taking in everything around him.

"Gohan, how much money did your grandpa give you?" Videl wondered, knowing her friend's status as a Prince of the Ox Kingdom.

"About ten million zenni," he replied, scratching the back of his head in classic Son fashion. Videl nodded. Yep, that was pocket money for the old Ox-King. Hagrid tried not to show his shock. The demi-Saiyan turned to his escort. "Mr. Hagrid, I assume wizards use different money than we do, correct?" Hagrid nodded numbly, not trusting his voice. "Do you know where I could exchange my money for wizard money?"

"Gringotts," was all the half-giant could choke out. Gohan grinned.

"Okay, thanks! See ya!" he called, having picked up Videl and taking off at high speeds. Hagrid blinked. That kid was fast. '_Wait, I was supposed ter keep an eye on him!_' the half-giant thought.

"Hey, wait!"

-DBZ-

Gohan and Videl laughed as they were bowed into the wizard bank by a pair of goblins.

"Gohan, I never thought you had it in you!" Videl giggled, clearly amused.

"Guess Krillin's rubbed off on me some," the demi-Saiyan replied, grinning from ear to ear. He walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the goblin asked curtly.

"Um, yes, I'd like to exchange some Muggle money, sir," the demi-Saiyan answered politely.

"How much?"

"25 million zenni," Gohan said, tossing a couple of Dino-Caps onto the counter. A second later, there was a large stack of bills where the Dino-Caps had been.

"My, my, first time I've witnessed a wizard using a Dino-Cap. Truly remarkable invention on behalf of the Muggles," the goblin admitted, clearly impressed. Gohan beamed.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell Bulma. She's my godmother!" the demi-Saiyan chirped happily. The goblin nodded before calling another over named Griphook. This goblin took Gohan and Videl to the demi-Saiyan's new vault, where the Muggle-born explained how wizard money was broken down. They left with both of them carrying sacks full of coins from their respective vaults.

"First things first, I want to get my wand!" Gohan declared, acting like a kid in a candy store. Videl chuckled.

"Sure thing, Gohan. Just follow me," she told him, grinning. Gohan happily followed her through the crowds. Suddenly he grabbed her arm, stopping them both. Videl turned to him, confused. "What is it?"

"Someone's in trouble," he replied, glaring down Knockturn Alley. Videl nodded, knowing not to argue.

"Go help, I'll wait here." The demi-Saiyan left her side in a flash, already closing in on the troublemakers.


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan moved swiftly through the dark, dank alley, following his ki sense directly to the panicked ki signature. The demi-Saiyan soon came across a group of witches and wizards closing in on a frightened wizard about his age. The boy was covered in soot and his glasses were broken at the bridge.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight back!" Gohan challenged, gaining the attentions of everyone in the area. A witch with moldy teeth smirked.

"Trying to play the hero, boy?" she cackled. "_Stupefy_!"

A burst of red light shot out from her wand and hit Gohan square in the chest. He didn't even flinch.

"What was **that** supposed to do? Tickle?" he snarled, clearly losing patience. He knew from what Videl told him that he had just been hit with a Stunning Spell and was glad he appeared to be highly resistant to magic. The group of Dark witches and wizards shuddered in fear. "Get lost before you make me angry," the demi-Saiyan growled dangerously, causing his adversaries to turn tail and flee. He took a couple of deep calming breaths before walking over to the terrified young wizard. The boy's emerald eyes watched Gohan warily as the demi-Saiyan approached. Gohan smiled gently and offered a hand up.

"I apologize for frightening you, but I prefer to avoid violence if at all possible," Gohan explained, causing the wizard to relax at the sincerity in the demi-Saiyan's voice. He took Gohan's offered hand and was pulled to his feet with surprising ease. "My name is Gohan Son."

"Harry Potter," the boy wizard said, hoping his new acquaintance wouldn't make a big deal of it. He was surprised when Gohan simply nodded and offered to show him the way back to the main road.

"Gohan!" Videl called as her best friend came out of Knockturn Alley. "Is he okay? You didn't hurt them too bad, did you?"

"Harry-kun is fine, Videl, and I just intimidated them a bit to avoid fighting," Gohan replied. That was when Videl noticed who Gohan had saved.

"Harry-san! What were you doing down there?" she demanded angrily. Harry cringed.

"Floo powder," was all he said, but Videl understood. She turned back to Gohan.

"Come on, you saved the day, now let's get your wand, Mr. Hero," she said playfully. Gohan smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" he bantered back, and they left a very bewildered wizard behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan and Videl entered Ollivander's wand shop only to be greeted by Hagrid. The half-giant wasn't happy about them giving him the slip earlier.

"Awww, come on, Hagrid, I can take care of us both," Gohan complained with a mischievous grin.

"An' how would yeh have gotten home if I hadn' found yeh again?" the half-giant growled.

"Simple. Instant Transmission. Only I've taken my father's technique one step further and can teleport to any person OR place I know," the demi-Saiyan said proudly.

"Yeh mean yeh know how to Apparate?" Hagrid and Videl laughed.

"No, Hagrid, Instant Transmission is not a magical ability. It's a difficult-to-learn ability that uses ki, or life-energy. Gohan's the only person on earth who know how to use this ability now," Videl explained. Hagrid blinked, clearly confused. "Don't worry about us, Hagrid, we'll be fine."

"Still, yer my responibil-" Hagrid began, but was cut off by a increasingly annoyed blue-eyed beauty.

"You know how I've been trying to get people to stop worshiping my father because the real hero of the Cell Games isn't him?" she snapped.

"Videl, plea-"

"No, Gohan, I need at least one person to understand," she growled, causing Gohan to back down. The bane of every Saiyan's existence is the woman they love, and Gohan was no different. Videl smiled. Yes, he was whipped all right. She cleared her throat. "Gohan defeated Cell, so I'd be safer with him watching over me than anyone else."

Hagrid looked to the black-haired boy next to Videl. The young demi-Saiyan was sporting a sheepish Son grin, but now that the half-giant thought about it, he was very similar in appearance to the Delivery Boy. Too similar for it to be a coincidence. Hagrid nodded.

"I had sum things I have ter take care of anyway, may as well get em dun now," he said with a smile, leaving them alone. Kid like Gohan may have a mischievous streak, but what kid didn't? If he was able to bear the burden of training and fighting to save the world and succeed, then the demi-Saiyan could be trusted not to cause too much trouble being on his own. Plus, it looked like Videl had a good hold on keeping him in line as well. Hagrid smiled. He knew a future couple when he saw one.


	6. Chapter 6

"So you must be Mr. Gohan Son, I presume?" inquired a voice behind the two martial artists. Videl jumped, but Gohan had sensed Mr. Ollivander's ki and knew he was not a threat.

"Mr. Ollivander, stop doing that!" Videl squeaked. The elderly wizard chuckled before turning his attention completely onto his customer. The demi-Saiyan had the uncomfortable feeling he was being X-rayed by those eyes and, for the first time in a long time, lost the stare down. This surprised Videl. Ollivander intimidated her, but _Gohan_?

"Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked.

"My right," Gohan said simply, remembering Videl telling him that "wand arm" meant the same as "writing hand" in the wizarding world. Ollivander nodded and took out a silver tape measure that instantly began measuring Gohan on its own. The wizened wizard headed over to a bookcase full of skinny boxes and began looking for a suitable one. However, as soon as Gohan noticed the bookcase, his eyes were drawn to a single, dusty box at the top of the shelves.

"Something the matter, my boy?" Ollivander asked, making Gohan jump. He had been so entranced in that box that he hadn't even noticed Ollivander come back to his side.

"Um, that box, up there, what's in it?" the demi-Saiyan wondered unsure of himself.

"A wand, like all the others."

Gohan heart seemed to beat faster in anticipation. "May I see that wand?"

"That wand is a very finicky one, but... Oh, why not?" The aged wizard climbed up the ladder to get Gohan's wand. The demi-Saiyan was so excited, he failed to continue keeping his tail hidden, and it was wriggling around behind him eagerly. Videl giggled at the sight. He really was too cute sometimes.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at Gohan's highly excited tail and smiled softly. 'No wonder he was drawn to this one,' the wandmaker thought, opened the box and giving the wand inside to it's rightful owner. Gohan knew this was the one and gripped it firmly, his hair turning gold and his eyes teal for a moment from the connection.

"That wand is different from any other I have made. A martial arts master named Muten Roshi gave me a few hairs from a Great Ape he once met to try and make into a wand. Seems his sister foretold of a descendant with powers so immense, it would need a wand that recognized him as family to help him. To contain that immense power of the hairs that make up the core, I obtained wood from a 2,000 year old redwood tree all the way in America. You must be the boy Baba foretold Muten Roshi about."

"Baba knew? Master Roshi too? And... Dad..." Gohan whispered, looking at the wand and realizing the significance of the instant bond he felt from it. A tear rolled down his cheek. Even after death, Son Goku found a way to look out for his family.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gohan?" Videl asked, concerned by the silent tear that escaped Gohan's eye. What could have caused that reaction?

"Your wand will cost 11 galleons and 9 knuts, my boy," Mr. Ollivander said in the most gentle voice anyone had ever heard him use. Gohan nodded and pulled out the appropriate amount of coins from his money bag. He left the shop silently, still holding his wand firmly, but gently at the same time. Videl hurried to catch up to him.

"Gohan, is everything okay?" Videl asked, full of concern.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine, I just never expected something like this," Gohan replied, not looking at Videl at all, but rather staring at the wand in his hand once again. Suddenly, Videl remember what Gohan had told her about him not being able to go out during the full moon. '_Of course! The core must have the hairs of Goku's Oozaru transformation!_' the young martial artist suddenly realized. She gave Gohan a quick hug.

"We need to get the rest of our supplies. Let's go get you fitted for your robes," she suggested. Gohan nodded mutely, still a bit numb from his surprise.

-DBZ-

I know, short. This is more of an insert to Gohan's reaction than a chapter necessary for the plot. I thought I'd give some insight on Gohan and Videl's relationship, and this was a good opportunity.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on here?" Gohan wondered, confused by the long line winding out of Flourish & Blotts'. Videl groaned.

"The wizarding world's version of my dad seems to be here... We'll be here _all day_, just waiting to get our books..." she replied. Gohan raised his eyebrow in surprise before a plan formed that make him smirk. Videl squeaked as Gohan picked her up with ease and phased them near the front of the line.

"You were saying?" the demi-Saiyan replied, barely hiding the amusement in his voice.

"Videl? Where'd you come from?" called a boy's voice. Gohan whipped around, to see a family of red-headed wizards and witches, a brown-haired witch, and the black-haired wizard he had saved earlier.

"Hey, Ron. My friend Gohan decided he didn't feel like waiting for hours to get his books," Videl replied with a glance at the half-breed. The red-head now known as Ron looked the demi-Saiyan over.

"You don't look old enough to Apparate," he commented.

"Apparate?" Gohan repeated, confusion evident on his face. Videl sighed and motioned for him to lean over. She explained that Apparition is a magical version of Instant Transmission that only wizards and witches 17 and over are allowed to learn. Confusion cleared, Gohan explained, "Oh, I didn't Apparate or anything like that, I just moved faster than most people can see." Videl facepalmed. Harry blinked.

"Wait, you have superhuman speed?" the bespectacled wizard asked, not able to hide his awe. He had been saved by a person with real-life super powers? Damn!

Gohan nodded, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Yeah, among other thin -OW!" Videl had grabbed the tip of his tail and squeezed it to shut him up. "What was that for?" the demi-Saiyan growled to his best friend.

"Ix-nay on the uperpower-say. Lockhart might hear," she warned. Gohan turned cautiously to see that Mr. Satan - I mean, Gilderoy Lockhart - was still busy hamming it up.

"I think I'm still good," Gohan chirped. Videl facepalmed again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Excuse me, this is for the Daily Prophet!" squeaked a tiny wizard as he attempted to shove Gohan aside. He failed miserably and fell to the ground like he had tried to absentmindedly shove a brick wall out of the way.

"That wasn't very polite, sir. You could have waited a few seconds for me to move, you know," the half-breed growled, his arm wrapped around Videl to steady her since the wizard's recoil had nearly knocked **her** over as well. The photographer gulped and nodded, clearly intimidated by the hardened gaze Gohan had fixed him with. Videl elbowed him in the gut as a warning and the demi-Saiyan's face immediately resumed its passive expression. Gohan and Videl moved aside and the photographer put that experience out of his mind.

As Lockhart posed for the camera, smiling cheesily the entire time, his eyes fell on Harry. In mock admiration, the poser exclaimed, "It can't be Harry Potter!" The photographer grabbed Harry and brought him over to the blond Mr. Satan. "Smile, Harry, together, you and I rate the front page."

Gohan noticed how uncomfortable his new friend looked and realized that this wizard must be famous and didn't want to be. Gohan smirked. Good thing for Harry he was Piccolo's student and picked up a few tricks. The half-breed's eyes flashed teal and all the cameras the photographers held met with a small accident, Piccolo-style. Gohan snorted as they tried to get their broken gadgets working again. Harry shook himself free and jogged over to Gohan with a huge grin.

"You HAVE to teach me how to do that!" he exclaimed quietly. Gohan put on the most innocent face he could muster, but it was clear he was trying and failing to hide his smirk.

"Do what?" he asked with a wink. They returned to Harry's friends, who were being presented with the books Lockhart had promised.

"Bloody hell, how'd you do that?" Ron asked Gohan while the brown haired girl glared at him with suspicion.

"Why don't you all give me your books, and I'll get them signed," the mother of the redheads suggested. They followed her instructions and moved to the front.

"I'd tell you, but Videl warned me not to mention too much around that Lockhart fellow," Gohan replied as they made their way to the front of the store.

"Why do you have a tail?" the brown-haired witch asked suddenly.

"Come off it, Hermione, that's not tail," Ron grinned. He grin vanished when Gohan replied in an unexpected way.

"You can tell? I thought I had come up with a good disguise," he pouted. Videl facepalmed yet again. Forget interesting, she'd be lucky to be sane by the end of the year!


	10. Chapter 10

"Gohan, maybe you should let me do the talking from now on," Videl grumbled as the redheads, Harry, and Hermione looked stunned by Gohan's admission. Their shock wasn't able to last long as Malfoy saved the day for once.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" the blond Slytherin sneered, walked up to the group. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone," the only girl of the redheaded family growled. Malfoy bared his teeth and leered at her.

"Well, well, Potter, looks like you've got yourself a girlfriend," he snarled. Gohan stepped up to defend her. He was getting some nasty vibes from this kid, and being his father's son, he needed to step in. He gave Malfoy an annoyed glare, putting the fear of Kami into him.

"Learn some respect," the half-breed said simply, before turning and walking away. He stopped after a few steps, saying, "I've already figured out your this Malfoy kid Videl mentioned to me. You should thank her. I don't take kindly to those whose auras are filled with evil intent and her warning has allowed to to steel myself so I don't accidentally kill you in anger." He looked over his shoulder, glare intensified. "I have a very hard time controlling my strength when I'm angry. Piss me off, and it may be the last thing you ever do. You have been warned." The demi-Saiyan then walked over to the opposite wall and sat in a Lotus-position to meditate.

"What's his deal?" Malfoy asked, fear evident in his voice.

"His life's been nothing but battles against the worst of the worst. He's lost a lot as a result, including his own father. For him to give you that warning shows he still believes you can be saved. Take this opportunity to better yourself or he WILL kill you. He's tired of losing precious people and he's already become friends with Harry," Videl snarled, turning away and joining Gohan. They ignored Malfoy and his father for the next few minutes until the two snakes left the bookshop.


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I AM alive. Lost my inspiration for awhile there, but I'm hoping my hiatus has cure the block. Now on to the show!

-DBZ-

The moment the two Malfoys left the bookshop, Gohan was on his feet approaching the huddle of wizards. Videl walked beside him, ready to calm him at a moment's notice.

"What's their deal?" the half-breed grumbled. Videl sighed.

"Those were a couple of pure-blood extremists, Gohan. Don't let them get under your skin," she replied. Noticing that Gohan was still not satisfied, she continued, "I'll tell you more later."

The demi-Saiyan nodded, still glaring in the direction of the Malfoys' ki. A quick pull on the tip of his tail snapped him out of it.

"Ow, Videl! Stop that!"

"Behave yourself and I will."

*cue pouting Gohan*

Someone cleared their throat and they heard Ron ask, "So... Uh, what's the deal with the tail?" Gohan blushed, suddenly very self-conscious. Hermione slapped the red-head's arm, hard. "Ow! What was that for 'Mione?" She didn't answer.

"So, we'll be seeing you at Hogwarts, I suppose?" Harry asked in an attempt to break the sudden uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah. Oh, that reminds me! Videl, we have to get going, it's almost dinnertime and Kaa-san's making pot roast!" Gohan exclaimed, grabbing Videl and vanishing. Eight pairs of eyes blinked owlishly at the sudden disappearing act.

"That can't be just pure speed," Ron commented. For once Hermione had nothing to say.

-DBZ-

A week later had Gohan and Videl rushing to catch the train to Hogwarts. Because of a certain SOMEONE'S fussing *cough*Chi-chi*cough* they had 5 minutes to slip past the barrier and board the Hogwarts Express. As they rushed through the crowd, Gohan's Saiyan senses tingled and he stopped short.

"Gohan?"

The dark-haired demi didn't answer. Instead he slowed his approach and stopped in front of two overturned trolleys. A snowy owl was screeching in a cage and two boys were staggering to their feet.

"What happened?" the young warrior asked. Ron jumped, but Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! Um, you wouldn't happen to have super strength as well would you? The barrier's sealed itself for some reason." Gohan blushed while Videl hissed at the bespectaled wizard to keep quiet about that.

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway. The train's leaving," the demi mumbled, sensing a large amount of individual ki signatures moving away swiftly. The others looked at the clock in horror.

"Oh, no! The train's already left! What'll we do?" Ron moaned. Gohan was about to suggest he IT them there, but Videl chose to shut him up instead.

"Try to blend a bit, Gohan," she warned. Gohan gulped and nodded, waiting for Harry and Ron to figure out a solution. He and Videl went along with their plan to take Mr. Weasely's flying car to Hogwarts, which, in his opinion had been a bad one from the start. If only he had listened to his gut and stood up to the bane of every Saiyan's existence: Their woman. After hours of being cramped in a hot, stuffy car, they wound up crashing into a tree called the Whomping Willow, MISSING the feast (Gohan was Sorted in Snape's office - Gryffindor), and received detentions. Gohan glowered at Videl as the finally reached the common room.

"Next time we do things MY way."

-DBZ-

Didn't feel like rehashing that whole car-tree-Snape's office episode. Next chapter will have more, promise.


	12. Chapter 12

DOUBLE UPDATE!

-DBZ-

"Uh, guys, you wouldn't happen to have gotten the password, would you?" Ron wondered bluntly as the quartet stood in front of a picture of a beefy woman in a pink dress. Gohan ignored him, still seething about the trouble Videl had gotten them into. He could sense plenty of ki signatures behind the portrait and guessed that the password Ron spoke of allowed Gryffindors entry. He had kept silent about Videl's blunder, accepting the blame with the others as he WAS at fault for going along. Just went Ron was about to start panicking (Harry and Videl were patiently waiting for help to arrive), Gohan sensed a familiar ki just behind the portrait. He tilted his head slightly to gain Videl's attention. The raven-haired girl had just enough time to snatch Ron out of the way of the soon-to-be revealed door before the portrait flew open and an incensed Hermione appeared.

"What were you all thinking? Videl, I thought you were above such ridiculousness! And Gohan, you haven't made a very good first impression," she thundered.

"Save it. Not in the mood. Videl, explain to her, I'm going to bed," the demi-Saiyan grumbled, Picking the bushy-haired girl up, setting her to the side, and entering the common room. Gohan ignored the cheers of admiration and hisses from Hermione as she followed him, eventually finding his bed and collapsing from mental exhaustion.

-DBZ-

Because of his rigorous training regime, Gohan was easily woken by the first rays of sunlight through the window. Grumbling from his ingrained response to sunlight, the grumpy Saiyan (who was NOT a morning person), pulled on a training Gi and headed outside. Early risers, teachers, and ghosts all stared in confusion as the well-built preteen headed into the courtyard for an early morning routine. He didn't use any ki abilities, instead opting to improve the form of a new style he was creating as he sparred with invisible opponents and let his mind empty. Hours later, the young warrior was woken from his training by his own stomach. Quickly showering and getting ready for classes (not to mention figuring out how to put on such a ridiculous outfit called the school uniform), Gohan dashed to the Great Hall for some breakfast. He swiftly slid between Videl and Sean Thomas, his dorm-mate, and piled his plate high with everything he could reach.

"Okay everyone, remember what I said. Keep your hands and arms AWAY from the hungry fighter's mouth or you're liable to lose it!" Videl called out, a smirk on her face. Gohan gave her a flat look before his stomach could wait no longer. The entire hall watched in awe as mountains of food disappeared into the black hole known as a Saiyan's stomach. Finally, after eating enough food to feed an entire platoon of (human) soldiers, Gohan leaned back, patting his stomach with a grin on his face. Videl snatched an apple from in from of him.

"Satisfied?" she quipped.

"For now," Gohan jabbed right back. Everyone, teachers, students, and ghosts, nearly fainted from the way the two friends joked about this. Almost like it was a normal occurence! (Those poor, poor souls. Just wait until lunch!)

"So, what do we have first?" Gohan asked nonchalantly. Hermione moved her jaw a few times before she got her voice to unstick.

"Ah. Uh. Um. Oh, it-it's Herbology," the young witch finally replied. Gohan inclined his head to the left a bit, looking at his housemate with concern.

"You okay?" he asked, completely clueless. That just made everyone even more stunned. A snort brought them out of their stupor.

"You'll have to excuse idiot over here," Videl said smugly, ignoring Gohan's protest of indignation at her remark. "He's inherited what we called the Son naivety. He has no clue how hard it is to get used to how much his father, his brother, and himself are able to pack away in one meal. My advice: Get used to it quick, or you'll cause yourself to go into shock."

Gohan pouted. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it just takes some getting used to. Now come on, we have to head to class, grab your things."

"Yes, ,ma'am," Gohan chirped, shouldering both of their bags as they headed out. The Golden Trio were the first to snap out of their stupor and follow after the warrior couple. They were soon joined by the rest of the class, including Hufflepuffs. A dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout came up to them not to long after.

"Greenhouse Three, second years!" she called, continuing on while the students scrambled to gather up their things and follow. When they reached their destination, they were met with no other than Hercule Sat- I mean Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Ah, Harry, Gohan, Videl! I hoped to have found you here! May I have a word with them, Professor Sprout? That's that ticket," Lockhart steamrollered, attempting to drag Harry and Videl away, trusting Gohan to follow since he seemed attached to the girl at the hip. He did not expect his path to be blocked by a growling demi-Saiyan.

"Release them. No matter who you are, you have no right to force my friends to come with you against their will," he rumbled, startling everyone watching.

"My dear boy, do you know who I-"

"Yes. I do. And I don't care. Let them go. They will follow if they wish, but you will NOT force them against their will. I tend to be very protective of my friends and family, Videl more than most. Unhand them now," Gohan snarled, his voice becoming dangerous. For once, the blond idiot did the smart thing and let the two black-haired preteens free from his clutches. Videl was immediately by Gohan's side, pulling him away from Lockhart. The warrior allowed himself to be led away, glowering at his professor before the man finally turned tail and left. A few deep, calming breaths later and Gohan regained his passive expression.

"I don't like him," the demi grumbled.

"Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious," Ron stated, somewhat (okay, very) afraid. His fear was quickly dashed when the infamous Son naivety shone through again.

"You alright, Ron?" Gohan asked, his voice and expression showing concern. The red-head blinked. He looked ready to tear Lockhart to pieces a minute ago and now he was acting as if he didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"Gohan's only aggressive towards those who threaten his precious people. Everyone else he cares for more than himself. He's the kind of guy who's give his right arm to save another person's life. Nearly lost his left about a year ago, but fortunately he has connections and everything's fine now," Videl remarked in answer to Ron's unspoken question. They were in the greenhouse now and Gohan was busy taking in the sights to pay much attention to what Videl was saying. All the fear that had cropped up from Gohan's display was effectively dispersed. So long as innocent people weren't threatened, the warrior was no threat. Professor Sprout took the calmer atmosphere as an opportunity to start the class.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back in the groove! *crosses fingers that this widnstorm doesn't KO her power*

-DBZ-

"Today we will be repotting Mandrakes," Professor Sprout announced. "First off, who here can tell me that properties of the Mandrake Root? Ah, yes, Hermione."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative that is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state," recited the resident Gryffindor bookworm. To everyone's surprise, Gohan added on.

"You need to be careful though since it's cry is fatal to all humans who hear it. Animals are almost completely unaffected by it's cry," the scholarly warrior said. (I added that animal part for good reason.)

"Very good, the both of you. Ten points to Gryffindor each," Professor Sprout said genially. "Now, the Mandrakes here are still very young, so their cries won't kill you yet. However, they will knock you out for a few hours." She pointed to a row of deep trays carrying about a hundred tufty little purplish-green plants. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs." She paused as the earmuffs were quickly snatched up. "When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are COMPLETELY covered. When it is safe to remove them, I will give you the thumbs-up. Right - earmuffs on."

Professor Sprout quickly demonstrated the proper way to repot a Mandrake. Gohan had to bite back an instinctive growl as a plant baby was yanked out of the soil to be placed into a larger pot and buried. These Mandrakes were too reminiscent of the Saibamen that Vegeta and Nappa until in their battle against the Z-warriors. Professor Sprout signaled to the class to remove their earmuffs, allowing them to suddenly catch onto Gohan's distress. Videl was by his side in an instant.

"Gohan, shh... Listen to me. They may look similar, but that bastard only had six of those things, remember? And all six were destroyed. Just calm down. I know seeing that was a shock and brought back bad memories, but, please, calm down and don't let the past keep haunting you. Please, Gohan," Videl soothed gently. The demi-Saiyan closed his eyes and took a couple of deep, shuddering breaths to calm himself. Finally, he regained his tranquility and nodded to Videl, offering her a small smile. Videl nodded in return and returned to her spot.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron whispered. Videl cut his a glare before quickly glancing at Gohan. She was relieved to see that although his calm had been shaken by the red-head's tactless question, he maintained his resolve.

"You are a true moron, Ronald. That is NOT something to be brought up at this time," Videl bit scathingly. Ron shrunk back, not wanting to incur the wrath of Videl - or Gohan. Professor Sprout called the class's attention to herself again, slightly concerned about Gohan's reaction. From the way Videl had calmed him, he had suffered a traumatic experience that the Mandrakes had reminded him of. She made a mental note to ask Videl just what had happened to the young teen.

"Alright class, four to a tray. The pots are right over here, compost is in the sacks over there, and I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up. Oh, and be careful of the Venmous Tentacula, it's teething," she noted, giving a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant, making it draw in the long feelers that had been inching sneakily over her shoulder.

Gohan and Videl were joined by two fellow Gryffindors - Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. The quickly set to work on their Mandrakes, Gohan becoming increasingly calmer as his fears were calmed through the knowledge that these magical plants were indeed, NOT Saibamen. Suddenly, Gohan felt a malicious ki sneaking up behind him and dodged a strike, easily countering without a second thought. The plant the class had been warned about shrieked and back off from the blow Gohan had delivered, but not before knocking Gohan's earmuffs off. Professor Sprout was immediately by Gohan's side, expecting him to pass out from the Mandrakes' screeches. However, she stopped short when Gohan merely cringed and covered his ears by reflex before grown accustomed to the sound and relaxing. The class was in shock. From what Gohan said earlier, that meant he was... part animal? Gohan looked down and blushed before shrugging his shoulders and getting back to work. He'd explain after class, right now he had a task to accomplish.

However, class ended too quickly for the demi-Saiyan's liking and he soon had everyone, save Videl, looking at him expectantly. The half-breed looked down, suddenly finding his shoes VERY interesting. Videl sighed.

"Okay, look. Gohan's immunity to the Mandrakes comes from his father's side of the family. He's the first wizard in a long line of a near-extinct warrior race that is more in-tune with their primal side, so to speak. Every member of this race is born with a monkey's tail, but they've all been removed for obvious reasons. Gohan's more powerful than the most powerful legendary warrior of his kind, and we believe that's why his tail refuses to stay gone. Yes, it keeps growing back. No, Gohan is not a monster. He hates fighting but knows that there are people who cannot be reached with words. He trains and fights to protect those people. He will not fight for himself, no matter how badly he's hurt. He hates violence, which is unusual for his people, but I firmly believe that is what gives him his extraordinary strength. Now, stop staring at him like his contagious or I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO FEAR!" Videl roared at the end. Everyone shrank back from her, but Gohan simply held her back.

"Stop. Please."

The raven-haired girl took a deep breath and settled down. She took her friend's hand, dragging him outside in a huff, the powerful warrior letting himself be dragged. Everyone blinked owlishly at their retreating forms.

"This is weird," Ron murmured.

"Weird or not, he's a good guy. He's never hurt anyone who's gotten under his skin. He uses intimidation to end conflicts, not violence," Harry pointed out. "And from the way he reacted to the Mandrakes, he's been though a lot and those plants brought back bad memories for some reason. He's been traumatised and still looks out for everyone else. I think his quirks should be taken with a grain of salt." With that, he left to find the warrior couple.

"Harry being the voice of reason? Never thought I'd see the day," Seamus Finnegan mused, breaking the serious mood and helping recent revelations sink in.


	14. Chapter 14

May Drew 4every - Yes, Gohan is teaching Videl how to use ki. Although her skill level is not canon - she has the same difficulty learning as any ordinary human. Right now she's about half as strong as Yamcha during the Saiyan saga.

-DBZ-

Harry caught up with Videl and Gohan outside of Professor McGonagall's classroom. The warrior couple looked at him warily as The Boy Who Lived panted to catch his breath from the sprint. He could understand Gohan being that fast without issue, but Videl was an ordinary human girl, wasn't she?

"Gohan, um, I just wanted to let you know that it doesn't matter what you are as far as I'm concerned. You're my friend, you said so yourself. So don't be afraid to, you know, be you, 'kay?" Harry finally stated, looking around in an embarrassed fashion. A smile painted itself on the demi-Saiyan's lips.

"Sure. Thanks, bro," Gohan replied just as the rest of the class caught up to the trio. Hermione shoved Ron forward, the red-head still extremely wary of the half-breed. The door to McGonagall's classroom opened and everyone was ushered inside. Gohan and Videl wound up sitting with Dean Thomas. The guy seemed to be very laid-back and at ease with all the surprises Gohan had sprung on everyone so far, for which the demi was very grateful.

"Today we will be turning beetles into button. Gohan, I want you to perform Transfigurations in last year's curriculum so I can be sure that you're on the same page as the rest of the class. Everyone, come get you're supplies and begin," Professor McGonagall instructed.

-DBZ-

By the end of class, Gohan had not only perfectly Transfigured everything from the previous years lessons, but had enough time to Transfigure a couple of coat buttons as well. The entire class was astonished.

"Not even Hermione's that good," Ron moaned, distressed because his broken wand had done nothing but belch rancid gases all class long. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, he face sporting the classic Son grin.

"Well, my mom's been shoving textbooks down my throat since I was old enough to read, so it's kinda second nature to practice something until I perfect it," he explained.

"Not to mention you're a genius anyway. Guy could get his Ph.D. tomorrow if he felt like it," Videl quipped. Gohan gave her a flat look but said nothing. He couldn't deny the truth.

The quintet made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, where the demi-Saiyan and his black hole promptly put the entire school into a state of shock as he ate TWICE as much food that he had for breakfast. Once he was done, he sat back and patted his stomach contentedly.

"What do we have next?" Gohan wondered, inadvertently interrupting an argument among the Golden Trio.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied automatically. This cause Ron and Harry to raise an eyebrow, Ron quickly seizing her schedule.

"Why have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" he demanded. Hermione blushed furiously and snatched her schedule back without a word. Gohan watched this exchange, totally clueless, before shrugging and turning to Videl.

"How long before break is over?" he wondered. The raven-haired girl checked her watch.

"'Bout an hour. Why?"

"Come with me. I sense an old friend headed this way."

Blink. Blink. "No way. He's followed you here?"

"Yeah, and I don't want him getting into trouble. You know how much of a little imp he is."

"Little. Yeah. Okay, let's get going." Without another word, the two warriors got up and headed toward the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest to await the little troublemaker.

-DBZ-

Guess who this "little imp" is. I'll give you a clue: Gohan's known him for years.


	15. Chapter 15

Gohan and Videl hurried out of the castle, attempting to clear the courtyard before said "imp" could arrive... only to him to land with a heavy thud not too far from them. As expected, everyone save for the warrior couple screamed at the sight of a 20-foot-long royal purple dragon suddenly landing within Hogwarts grounds. Not even Lockhart, who had heard something Malfoy said and came to harass Harry was brave enough to keep a girly shriek from escaping his mouth. Gohan sighed and worked quickly to stop the oncoming hysteria.

"ICARUS! You know better than to just drop in on a heavily populated area!" Gohan scolded, making the powerful beast drop his head in shame. No one was panicking after that: Instead they all looked to Gohan in shock and awe.

"How did you tame a dragon? They're completely untamable!" Hermione breathed, mind completely blown. Gohan blinked.

"Tame? You don't tame a dragon, they're far too intelligent. It's insulting. I mean, how would you feel if someone tried to tame you, Hermione? Nah, Icarus is my oldest friend. We've been pals for... well, since forever! I can't remember when we first met, it's been that long!" Gohan reminisced, once again stunning the entire school with his revelation. No wonder dragons were so violent! Any proud person would bite back at someone who looked down on their intelligence! Gohan turned to Icarus.

"You know, you're lucky I sensed you approach, Icarus. These people are those magic-users I told you about. You could have been seriously injured! Please be more careful!" the demi-Saiyan begged, causing the dragon to whimper in apology and nuzzle his friend. No even the wind spoke as the whole of Hogwarts was the dragon comfort his worried friend and said boy patted his snout gently. Finally, Gohan stepped back. "I need to head to class now, pal. Why don't you find somewhere to stay near the forest? Hagrid's pretty knowledgeable about magical creatures, he'll be able to help you out. Just be patient with him, I don't think he knows how to interact with dragons, but he'll be more open than most of these people here."

Icarus grunted and beat his powerful wings, knocking everyone but Gohan and Videl to the ground. (Gohan had wrapped his arm around Videl's waist before she could even wobble.) With one last glance at his half-human friend, the dragon soared in the direction of the forest, setting down somewhere near the outskirts. Gohan sighed, before checking his watch.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, come on, we need to head to class!" Gohan called. He started to turn before realizing he still had his arm wrapped around Videl. He quickly let go, stammered an apology with a heavy blush, and hurried away, assumedly to the classroom. Videl blinked, slightly blushing herself for some reason.

"What was that about?"

-DBZ-

I'll leave you all to decide who said that last line. After all, it would have been on everyone's minds, and anyone could have said it.


End file.
